girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Shiratori
Akari Shiratori (白鳥アカリ) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes!, and a member of the duo KariKari. Biography Appearance As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in a high half side pony which goes to the left and her image color is gold and red. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has golden highlights along with a gold hair tie and a gold headset. Her skirt has two layers with the bottom layer being golden, the next layer white. Above her skirt is a thicker golden outer layer with a trace of red. Her knee-high socks have golden piano keys on the sides. On her left shoulder is a round shoulder pad. Her shoes are white with golden outlines that have a hint of red. Personality Akari hates to lose therefore is very competitive. At times she makes rude remarks but is still friendly. She is a passionate person and will stand up for her friends. Relationships Hikari Shiratori - Akari is Hikari's older sister and is very close to her, despite their occasional disputes. Etymology Akari (アカリ) has no particular meaning but it could mean "明莉; Bright White Jasmine". Shiratori (白鳥) means "White Bird" or more particularly "Swan". Akari Shiratori means "The Swans' Bright White Jasmine". History Akari lived in the United States and formed a duo group with her younger sister, Hikari, called 'KariKari' derived from their names. They moved to Japan and debuted with 'Parallel World' and were called Miracle2's rival group. Soon afterward, the sisters discovered Miracle2's secret, that they were Miracle Tunes. The girls agreed to help them fight while they sang. Akari and Hikari were then chosen to become the two remaining Miracle Tunes and fight along with Miracle2. They join Miracle2, making the group a quintet. Her family originally came from a fishing village named 'Ameri Village' where her parents own a diner called "Shiratori Eatery". The two sisters pretended to be born in America, later admitting that although they debuted in America, they were born in Ameri village. Miracle Tunes! Modes |-|Regular= Transformation When transforming, Akari holds the Sound Jewel Pendant up with her right hand and places it onto the Miracle Brace whilst shouting 'Jewel Set!'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Alm, appears onto the screen while spinning she then says "Live Start". In a golden sparkly swirl, she appears in white attire while posing with her hands to her hips. She begins to dance with Alm flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Akari' her dress is revealed. As she pats various parts of her outfit different items appear. As she continues to dance golden sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. Raising her right hand up, Alm flies by and the Miracle Tambourine is placed in her hand. |-|Hip Hop= |-|Techno= |-|Rock= |-|Enka= |-|Final= Items Miracle Brace (ミラクルブレス): Transformation item placed around their wrist. Miracle Tambourine (ミラクルタンバリン): A tambourine-shaped weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their Sound Jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the Sound Jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores Sound Jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast Category:Yellow Heroine Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Gold Heroine